Book Five: Iroh's Search
by strong man
Summary: After Sokka disrespects Iroh's cooking, he goes on a journey to clear his mind of all thing but he will soon meet a very unexpected someone. The Kyoshi Warriors are being thought by Ty Lee to better their skills.


_**This is my very first fic of Avatar The Last Airbender.**_

 _ **Description: I thought of this myself and I kinda see it even though they haven't even meet yet so I will be putting a special song to heavily describe this "I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Aang/Katara, Tyro/Iroh, Zuko/Mia, Sokka/Suki **(Slash)**

 ** _Gene:_ ** Comedy and Adventure

 _ **Rating:**_ K

 _ **Date:**_ August 29 2014

In Ba sing se, Katara, her brother, boyfriend, and Toph were all having some of Iroh's Jasmine tea, Zuko was doing the dishes with the help of Mai. "So, this switching side thing may get some getting used too" She said looking at a dirty plate.

"Ha, come on...you know you like being good" He said looking at her. "Okay, you caught me, it's nice...I mean even Ty Lee is taking a like to here really quickly" She and her boyfriend looked out the shop window into the courtyard to see Suki and her Kyoshi Warriors with Ty as their personal teacher.

She was teaching them how to find an opponent's weakness and it was up to her to choose the ones Suki will be up against. Mia smiled and a tear of joy came from her eye.

"Hey, are you actually crying? Zuko said cause Mia to quickly look at him leading her to sigh "Sometimes" She closed her eyes "I just feel useless like Sokka" She said before opening her eyes but Zuko guilded her chin to his and kissed her lips then parted.

"As long as you're with me, you'll never feel useless" He said making Mia smile then landed another kiss but Iroh looked at them and smiled then went to see Aaang and his friends who seemed to be laughing at something.

"Oh...hey, Iroh" Katara said as he approached the table causing the three to look at him . "How're you all enjoying my Jasmine tea? He said hoping for positive comments.

"It's mighty tasty" Katara said. "Delicious" Aang said sipping. "I'm met you before so I know how good it is" Toph said smiling. Iroh bowed in respect for their honesty until Sokka said "It's kinda taste like the same ol' tea" He said tasting it and getting it's taste.

"I see, well I'm gonna go for a walk cause I need some fresh air" Iroh said looking down and walked depressingly out the double doors.

"Hey...what's his problem" Sooka said until Toph kicked his leg causing his to leg out a scream of pain. "Toph...what was that for? He said whimpering while rubbing his leg then Katara flicked his head while giving a grin.

""Why dose everybody keep hurting me? He said until Aang stood up from his chair. "You totally hurt Iroh's feeling" He said an anger.

"When he get's back, you had better apologize to him" Zuko said crossing his arms with a stern look on his face including Mia. "What are you all getting so worked up about, it's totally cool with it? Sokka asked before getting a toothpick to check if something got stuck in his teeth.

"The point is that Iroh is the nicest kindest man, Zoku's uncle and oh let me think, he had made the tea your drinking" Katara said getting all up in her brother's face.

"Yeah, treating Iroch like that was defiantly not cool Sokka" Aang said siding with his girlfriend.

Feeling guilty with everyone staring at him, he had eventually gave up for his mistake so he heavily grunted "Okay, I'll talk to him" He said before getting up from his seat to go see what his girlfriend, The Kyoshi Warriors and Ty Lee was up too.

 **(0)**

Zuko just took a deep breath and gathered their tea cups "Zuko, I'm so very sorry about this...I know my brother is idiotic sometimes but-" Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Katara, Aang, and Toph...I hop you all enjoyed your tea" He said smiling before Mia put her arm around him as he turned away to the sink.

 **(0)**

The Kyoshi Warriors was practicing what Ty Lee thought them on one another, Ty crossed her arms and smiled until Sokka approached then yard whistling. "Sokka..how are you? I was just teach these Warriors how to find an opponent's weakness" She said.

"Oh, well I was wondering if-You could join us in out session, sure" Ty said cutting him off and took a few steps back before getting into a fighting pose. Sokka figured that this particular method will help revive him and possibly increase his fighting stills against the fire nation so he went along.

Ty Lee took the first punch but Sokka dodged it then it was his turn but she did a backflip. As the Kyoshi Warriors were training, Suki looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Good job Sokka" She said thinking to herself. Inside the little window, the gang can see the Warriors, Ty Lee and Sokka train...he might need some help since Ty keeps putting pressure on his but a good teacher is suppose to do that like Zuko or Toph

 _Note that Suki was quite impressed with the sword but this thing can really motivate him_

 ** _This first chapter was a piece of cake to write and I didn't even have to think of anything, I watch the show so much so I just came to me like air. Yeah, Sokka's an idiot sometimes as explained by Katara in the gangs first_** ** _meeting a_ _Kyoshi Island._**

 ** _The story will get more interesting as it gose along, just wait and see what happens._**


End file.
